1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an impingement sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative one which can maintain stable and sufficient water outflow when the outflow angle is normal or adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In large-area crop growing or gardening applications, sprinklers are commonly used for irrigation to save labor and time. The structure of a conventional gardening sprinkler is mainly made up of a main body, a sprinkler head arranged on top of the main body and projecting forward, a rotation guiding frame and a water inflow tube connected to the lower side of the main body. After flowing into the main body through the water inflow tube, water can be sprayed out from the sprinkler head, and because of the forward projecting structure of the sprinkler head, the water flow can be sprinkled as a parabolic water column. Meanwhile, the water column will drive the rotation guiding frame to achieve an automatic rotary sprinkling action for irrigation purposes. However, in response to the diversified consumer demands, some manufacturers have developed sprinkles with adjustable water outflow angle. In the structure of such products, an adjustment rotating member is provided between the main body and the water inflow tube, so that the angle of the main body can be adjusted through the adjustment rotating member so as to change the parabolic angle of the water column.
However, in the structure of the prior-art sprinkler adjustment rotating member, usually a rotating seat is provided on the bottom of the main body, and a fixing seat is provided on the top of the water inflow tube, and a rotating mechanism is configured inside the rotating seat and fixing seat for rotation purpose. However, in order to let water flow smoothly through the rotating seat and fixing seat, most manufacturers will arrange a water guiding groove inside the fixing seat surrounding the rotating mechanism for the water flow to pass through, and arrange a water inlet inside the rotating seat for the water flow to go into the sprinkler head. As most of the space inside the rotating seat is occupied by the rotating mechanism, the water flow guiding groove can be too small, moreover, because of the structural configuration of the water flow guiding groove and the water inlet, the water flow must firstly go into the fixing seat, and then into the rotating seat through the water flow guiding groove, and finally into the water inlet. Very likely, such design may cause shortcomings of insufficiency and instability of the water outflow. And after a long period of usage, impurities or other pollutants in the water may cause blocking of the water flow guiding groove. At present, there have been attempts by manufacturers to change the structural form of the adjustment rotating member, but none of the new developments can change the outflow angle while providing stable and sufficient water outflow. Therefore, users are expecting development of an improved structural design of an impingement sprinkler and manufacturers shall make effort to realize it.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.